Gryffindorian Idiot
by Potter47
Summary: Green House presents "Gryffindorian Idiot." A Polyjuice Parody.
1. Gryffindorian Idiot

**

Polyjuice Parodies Presents,A Potter47 Album,GREEN HOUSE presents  
GRYFFINDORIAN IDIOT

** Track One – _Gryffindorian Idiot_ Don't want to be a Gryffindorian idiot  
Don't want a house praised by Dumbledore  
Hey, can you feel the better part of valour?  
The subliminal mind crushes Gryffindor.Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the magical nation  
Where everyone's blood is not the same.  
Harry Potter may dream of tomorrow  
But we're not the ones meant to follow  
It's quite enough to argue.Well maybe I am the ferret of Slytherin  
I'm not out there, red-scarfed and cheerin'  
Now everybody watch Snape scare the children!  
And sing along as the Quidditch cup we win.Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the magical nation  
Where everyone's blood is not the same.  
Harry Potter may dream of tomorrow  
But we're not the ones meant to follow  
It's quite enough to argue.Don't want to be a Gryffindorian idiot.  
Incompetent house praised by Dumbledore  
So what if we're greasier, more and more...  
Calling out to IDIOT GRYFFINDOR.Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the magical nation  
Where everyone's blood is not the same.  
Harry Potter may dream of tomorrow  
But we're not the ones meant to follow  
It's quite enough to argue._ Check out the cover art at www . geocities . com / potter847 / gi . html_


	2. Potter of Suburbia

Track 2 – _Potter of Suburbia _

**I. Jesus of Little Whinging**

He's the son of prophecy,  
The Jesus of Little Whinging,  
From the Bible of "none of the above",  
On a steady diet of,  
Hardly any food at all,  
No one ever cared for him in that hell,  
As far as he can tell,  
At least clearly not the Dursleys

But there's nothing wrong with me,  
Even though I'm not like he,  
My colour may be green,  
But you should listen to me.

Never played magic pick-up-sticks,  
Sitting on his crucifix,  
His cupboard room is his private womb,  
The Dursleys would leave him there all day,  
To do whatever there he pleased,  
Praying on his bended knees,  
Someone would come  
Beat a magic drum,  
And take him back to where he came from...

But there's nothing wrong with me,  
Even though I'm not like he,  
My colour may be green,  
But you should listen to me.

**II. Cupboard of the Dead**

At the centre of his world,  
On Privet Drive,  
In the #4 house where he was barely alive,  
The motto was just a lie...

It says: home is where your heart is,  
But what a shame,  
'Cause everyone's heart,  
Doesn't beat the same,  
We're beating out of time

Cupboard of the dead,  
Underneath the Dursleys' lone stairway,  
Steps misleading to nowhere,  
Cupboard of the damned,  
Lost children with dirty faces today,  
No one really seems to care

I read the graffiti,  
On the cupboard wall,  
Like the holy scriptures of a Quidditch ball,  
And so it seemed to confess,  
It didn't say much,  
But it only confirmed that,  
The centre of his world,  
Was the end of the earth

And I could really care less

Cupboard of the dead,  
Underneath the Dursleys' lone stairway,  
Steps misleading to nowhere,  
Cupboard of the damned,  
Lost children with dirty faces today,  
No one really seems to care

**III. I Don't Care**

I don't care, Gryffindor,  
I don't care, Gryffindor,  
I don't have Gryffindor care  
I don't care, Gryffindor,  
I don't care, Gryffindor,  
I don't have Gryffindor care  
I don't care, Gryffindor,  
I don't care, Gryffindor,  
I don't have Gryffindor care  
I don't care, Gryffindor,  
I don't care, Gryffindor,  
I don't have Gryffindor care

I don't care!

Out parents are idiots, We're  
Born and raised by hypocrites,  
Harry Potter has never saved,  
Us from lying in our graves,  
We are the kids of war and peace,  
From Privet Drive to the middle east,  
We are the stories and disciples of,  
The Potter of Suburbia

Land of make believe,  
And it don't believe in me,  
Land of make believe,  
And I don't believe,  
And I don't care!

**IV. Dear The-Boy-Who-Lived**

Dear The-Boy-Who-Lived, are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying,  
I was Demented, and it's all your fault.  
That swirling demon made me insane and stole my soul.

Oh is there something that can fill the void?  
Am I regarded any longer or ignored?  
Nobody's perfect and I'm least of all,  
For the lack of a better word, I'm no more than a doll.

**V. Tales of Another Broken Home  
**  
To live, as a Malfoy,  
Is to skip, being a boy,  
To run, to run away,  
You'd die, before you leave,  
I, can't leave behind,  
My family's storm of lies,  
I lost, my faith to this,  
This life, that don't exist

I can't run,  
Can't run away

My world is one big list  
I, can't leave behind,  
My family's storm of lies,  
And I walked this line,  
A million and one bloody times,  
A million-two.

I don't feel any shame,  
I won't apologize

When there ain't nowhere you can go,  
Running away from pain,  
When you've been victimized,  
Tales from another broken...

Home.


	3. Holiday

Track 3 – _Holiday_

Hear the wheels turn in Granger's brain.  
Turning round like a Muggle mousetrap game (HEY!)  
The shame, to take advantage of his fame...

Hear the twins howling out of key  
To a hymn called faith and misery (Hey!)  
I bet, the Order lost the war today

They beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (HEY!)  
To find the Dark Lord's on the other side...

Can I get another Amen? (AMEN!)  
There's cheer as they put up a score of ten (HEY!)  
And then, and then they fly together when...

They beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

"The representative from Hogwarts has the floor."

"Nice job!" to the Minister Fudge-man  
Dumbledore knows your punishment  
Pulverize the Hogwarts Towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Remind the kids with more decrees  
Lessons by Umbridge only damage  
That's not the way you're meant to teach.  
He'll teach — He'll teach and now they're outlaws yeah!

They beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
They beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday


	4. Corridor of Broken Dreams

Track 4 – _Corridor of Broken Dreams_

I walk a lonely hall  
The one next to the stair through which you fall  
Hear the echoes call  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this indoor street  
Called the Corridor of Broken Dreams  
When the whole school sleeps  
I'm the only one awake and I walk alone

My wand light makes the shadows fall beside me  
My so-called heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the borderline of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of Potter's  
map--you'll see I'm out all night  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive\  
And I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My wand light makes the shadows fall beside me  
My so-called heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this indoor street  
Called the Corridor of Broken Dreams  
When the whole school sleeps  
I'm the only one awake and I walk a...

My wand light makes the shadows fall beside me  
My so-called heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone


	5. Are We the Bad Guys?

Track 5 – _Are We The Bad Guys?_

Fires lit, by magic lights  
Coming down over me  
The common room, and common doom  
In my head  
Are we we are, Are we we are  
The bad guys? Dunno...  
This dirty house was burning down in my dreams  
Lost and found, Slytherin-bound in my dreams

And screaming  
Are we we are, Are we we are the bad guys?  
And screaming  
Are we we are, Are we we are the bad guys?

Forget-me-nots and second thoughts  
Live in isolation  
Heads or tails and fairytales in my mind  
Are we we are, Are we we are the bad guys? Dunno...  
The rivalry, and the story of my life  
The Potter of Suburbia is a lie  
And screaming

And screaming  
Are we we are, Are we we are the bad guys?  
And screaming  
Are we we are, Are we we are the bad guys?  
Dunno...  
Are we we are, Are we we are the bad guys?  
And screaming  
Are we we are, Are we we are the bad guys?  
Ohh..  
Are we we are, Are we we are the bad guys?  
Ohh..  
Are we we are, Are we we are the bad guys?


	6. St Draco

Track 6 – _St. Draco_

St. Draco's coming down across the alleyway  
Upon the Hogwarts train like a fake wand on parade  
Light of a silhouette  
He's insubordinate  
Coming at you on the count of 1, 2...  
Die Gryffindor!

My name is Draco and you better not wear it out  
That little cockroach that the Mudblood warned about.  
King of the Serpents, you could say so less or more  
Sticking the needle in the vein of Gryffindor

I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for dark magical!

Illegal potions and curses on that bloke,  
I am the son of a Black and other evil folk,  
Raised in a manor under a halo of lights  
Product of war and fear that we've been victimized

I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an angel face and a taste for dark magical!

Are you talking to me?  
I'll give you something to cry about!  
St. Draco!

My name is St. Draco I'm a son of a gun  
I'm the one that's from the Slytherin house  
A teenage assassin executing some fun  
in the cult of the life of crime now.

I'd really hate to say it but I told you so  
So shut your mouth before I hex you down ol' boy  
Welcome to the club and give me some blood  
I'm the resident leader of the lost and found

It's magical!

And quite evil!

It's St. Draco!

And that's my name...!

And don't wear it out!


	7. Give Me Dreamless Sleep

Track 7 – _Give Me Dreamless Sleep_

Take away the sensation inside  
Bittersweet nightmare in my head  
It's like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore

Add the asphodel to wormwood,  
These sensations do not feel good...  
Give me a last sip, goodnight, and everything will be all right  
Tell me that I won't see a thing  
So give me Dreamless Sleep

Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's all right  
Draco says it's better than air,  
I'll tell you why

Add the asphodel to wormwood,  
These sensations do not feel good...  
Give me a last sip, goodnight, and everything will be all right  
Tell me that I won't see a thing  
So give me Dreamless Sleep

Oh Dreamless Sleep...

Add the asphodel to wormwood,  
These sensations do not feel good...  
Give me a last sip, goodnight, and everything will be all right  
Tell me Draco I won't see a thing  
So give me Dreamless Sleep.


	8. She's a Know it All

Track 8 – _She's A Know-It-All_

She's a know-it-all  
She's annoying  
She's the salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a know-it-all  
Vigilante  
Missing link on crusade  
For the House-elves.

From Draco Malfoy, to Lucius Malfoy,  
She's the one that they  
call Potter's Mudblood

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
except the House-elves  
wish that she wouldn't be

Is she talking,  
Or stampeding?  
Is she a five-foot Muggle bomb,  
gonna detonate?

Double double,  
Toil and trouble  
I hate to think  
of 'Hinge of Fate'  
or a story that

She calls for revolution  
the changing of our lives  
she fronts this liberation  
that I hate to define:  
House-elves come to mind

She's a know-it-all  
She's annoying  
She's the salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a know-it-all  
Vigilante  
Missing link on crusade  
For the House-elves.

She's a know-it-all, She's a know-it-all, She's a know-it-all, And she's dangerous

She's a know-it-all, She's a know-it-all, She's a know-it-all, And she's dangerous


	9. Insufferable Girl

Track 9 – _Insufferable Girl_

She's an insufferable girl  
In a sufferable world  
And she can't seem to get one wrong

He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain

She's all alone again  
Thinking of his cold black eyes  
Some days she feels like dying  
He gets so sick of lying

She sees in the Mirror himself  
An image he wants to sell  
If only someone were willing to buy

She steals the image in her kiss  
From his heart's apocalypse  
From the one called the Mudblood

She's all alone again  
Thinking of his cold black eyes  
Some days she feels like dying  
He gets so sick of lying

She's all alone again  
Thinking of his cold black eyes  
Some days she feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they're both up on it  
He gets so sick of lying

She's an insufferable girl  
an insufferable girl  
an insufferable girl  
an insufferable girl


	10. Howler

Track 10 – _Howler_

Where has the flying car gone?  
The car park looks quite empty,  
The birdie failed the OWL test,  
Sitting in a cage in back,  
Like she was only along for the ride

Where have all the rivals gone?  
As the school's motto gets pulverized?  
"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus",  
On your birth certificates,  
So say the magic word to light this wand.

The Dark Arts teacher's an extortionist  
She has you wishing that you don't exist,  
Standing still when it's do or die,  
You better run for your bloody life

It's not over till someone has won,  
It's not over before it's too late  
The school is burning, "It's not my burden."  
It's not over before it's too late.

Mudblood—nothing left to analyze

Where will all the martyrs go,  
When the Dark Lord kills himself?  
And where will we all go when it's too late?  
You're not the Potter of Suburbia,  
The St. Draco is a figment of,  
Your father's rage and your mother's love,  
Made me the idiot Gryffindor

It's not over till someone has won,  
It's not over before it's too late,  
The school is burning, "It's not my burden",  
It's not over before it's too late

She said, "I can't take this place,  
I'm leaving it behind."  
She said, "I can't take this world,  
I'm leaving it tonight."


	11. Wake Me Up When the Dark Lord Wins

Track 11 – _Wake Me Up When The Dark Lord Wins_

Hogwarts has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when the Dark Lord wins

Like the time at school I've passed,  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when the Dark Lord wins

Here comes Potter again  
Fighting through his scar  
I'm a pretender again,  
It seems that's all we are.

As my memory rests  
I'll never forget which side lost.  
Wake me up when the Dark Lord wins

Hogwarts has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when the Dark Lord wins

Bring out the spells again  
Like we did when war began  
Wake me up when the Dark Lord wins

Here comes Potter again  
Fighting through his scar  
I'm a pretender again,  
It seems that's all we are.

As my memory rests  
I'll never forget which side lost.  
Wake me up when the Dark Lord wins

Hogwarts has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when the Dark Lord wins

Like the time at school I've passed,  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when the Dark Lord wins.

Wake me up when the Dark Lord wins.

Wake me up when the Dark Lord wins.


	12. Homecoming

Track 12 – _Homecoming_

I. The Death of St. Draco

My heart is beating loudly,  
In the crowd, I'm all alone,  
Standing on the field of battle,  
Will I be coming home?  
As another curse flies by,  
Send a hex or two,  
After this, how can we live?

In this war-like game,  
Where you've lost your dreams in the rain,  
There's no signs of hope,  
We're falling, we did not tie the rope,

There's a glow of light,  
St. Draco sent a spark in the night,  
Is he on our side?  
Dumbledore must feel some sort of pride...

Someone asks, "What's your name?  
Are you ready to deal with the pain?"  
Does he smirk too much?  
Has he really come in in the clutch?

In the crowd of pain, St. Draco comes without any shame,  
He says "We'd better give up,  
We're losing the game,  
And mum and dad are the ones you can blame."

Draco died today  
In the battle, they blew him away,  
At least I think, he died  
He may have just run off to hide.

II. In the Ministry

Well nobody cares,  
Well nobody cares,  
Does anyone care if nobody cares?  
Well nobody cares,  
Well nobody cares,  
Does anyone care if nobody cares?

Potter is filling out paperwork now,  
At the Department in the Ministry,  
He's not listening to a word now,  
He's in his own world,  
And he's daydreaming

He'd rather be doing something else now,  
Like flying brooms and seeking for the Pride of Portree,  
His life's on the line with anxiety now,  
And she had enough,  
And he had plenty

Somebody get me out of here,  
Anybody get me out of here,  
Somebody get me out of here,  
Get me the hell right out of here

So far away,  
I don't want to stay,  
Get me outta here right now,  
I just want to be free,  
Is there a possibility?  
Get me out of here right now

This lifelike dream ain't for me

III. Nobody Likes You

I fell asleep while watching Snitch TV,  
After 10 cups of firewhiskey,  
Still not here.  
Remember Phoenix song?  
Well, something went wrong,  
I can't feel the hope now,  
'Cause it's not here.

Left me here alone,  
And I should have stayed home,  
After 10 cups of firewhiskey, thinking,  
Where'd you go?

Nobody likes you,  
Everyone left you,  
Didn't send owls to you,  
They don't care!

Everyone left you,  
Nobody likes you,  
Didn't send owls to you,  
They don't care!

Where'd you go?

IV. Gryffindor Girlfriend

I got a Gryffindor sword,  
I got a Gryffindor life,  
I got a Gryffindor girlfriend,  
Did I mention the life?

I was in Gryffindor House,  
I got a Gryffindor scar,  
I play a mean game of Quidditch,  
The Leaky Cauldron's a bar...

I was a kid in St. Catchpole,  
I was a kid in Surrey,  
I haven't drank a butterbeer,  
In almost 22 days,

So get off of my case...

V. We're Coming Home Again

Here we come marching down High Street,  
Like a desperation murmur of a heart beat,  
Coming back from the edge of town,  
Underneath their feet

The time has come and it's going nowhere,  
Nobody ever said that life was fair now,  
Broomsticks and wands are treasures they will bear,  
In the summer heat

The world is spinning around and around,  
Out of control again,  
From the Three Broomsticks to the fear of breaking down,  
So send my love a howler,  
And visit me in hell,  
We're the ones going

Home.  
We're coming home again

I started bloody running,  
As soon as my feet touch ground,  
We're back in the yester-world,  
To you and me, that's Hogsmeade-town, that's--

Home.  
We're coming home again.

Nobody likes you,  
Everyone left you,  
Didn't send owls to you,  
They don't care!


	13. The Mudblood

Track 13 – _The Mudblood_

Thought I ran into you down in Hogsmeade,  
Then it turned out to only be a dream,  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs,  
The war ended, and then she took a different path,  
I remember the face,  
But I can't recall the name,  
Now I wonder how the Mudblood has been

Seems that she disappeared without a trace,  
Did she ever marry old Severus Snape?  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs,  
The war ended and then she took a different path,  
I remember the face,  
But I can't recall the name,  
Now I wonder how the Mudblood has been

Remember, whatever,  
It seems like forever ago,  
Remember, whatever,  
It seems like forever ago,  
The regrets are useless,  
In my mind,  
She's in my head,  
I must confess,  
The regrets are useless,  
In my mind,  
She's in my head,  
From so long ago

And in the darkest night,  
If my memory serves me right,  
Somehow she turned back time...

Forgetting you, but not the time.


End file.
